Th Stars, the Ring and the Bad Guys
by IllogicalIsLogic
Summary: Luke meets Jack and Will from POTC and Picard and Data from Star Trek and find they have all been thrown together by a mutual enemy. Soon they will have to find a way to get back to their own homes, but will they be able to work together long enough......
1. Chapter 1

The Stars, the Ring and Bad Guys

Chapter One: Greeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I have endeavored to keep them as true to the real thing as possible, but if I have made any obvious errors please inform me and I shall do my best to fix the characters. I apologize for any grammatical errors in the first chapter and if pointed out to me shall correct them when I am able. Thanks very much.

"She's going down!"

Luke cried seconds before he was thrown back in the seat as the X-wing fighter hurtled from space to the ground.

What had gone wrong with the plane? He had checked it twice himself. It seemed impossible to think he might survive this encounter. So, the sith did not kill me, but a plane crash will he thought feeling a sense of fate close around his soul.

The snow was getting closer. Luke had merely a moment to wonder about death when the plane collided with the unforgiving Hoth and Luke was smashed against the window and knocked unconscious.

"Red alert. Shields up."

Captain Picard of the U.S.S. starship "Enterprise" commanded as he peered out the bridge viewer at the enemy Cardassian ship.

"Blast them." He muttered. "Hail them, lieutenant."He said to Lieutenant Worf who quickly obeyed.

"They are not responding, captain."

Picard sighed.

Suddenly Worf yelled,  
"Captain, they are firing at us." Streaks of red shot toward the Enterprise and engulfed her.

"Load the torpedoes, prepare to fire."Picard commanded."Damage to the ship, Lieutenant?"

Lt. Worf shook his shaggy head. "Minimal captain."

"Fire."

Picard said pointing towards the viewer as the torpedoes were launched. There was an explosion on the Cardassian ship and Picard took a deep breath hoping he had managed to disable them.

"Damage to their ship, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"Their shields are down to five percent."

Picard nodded, though he was surprised how quickly their shields had fallen down.

"Hold your fire. Hail them, Lieutenant."

Lieutenant Worf shook his head again. "No response captain. Wait, sir, they are firing." There were two more streaks of red light. They hit the Enterprise and with a resounding screech part of the bridge command center exploded. Picard's last thought was, how did they manage to pretend their shields were almost out?

"Elizabeth's in danger and your haggling over the price of passage to free her?! WE have got to free-"

"-Elizabeth, I know laddy, you've told me this many different times in many different ways and my answer shall stay the same. Elizabeth is always in some sort of danger and she's always alright in the end, savvy?"

Will glared at him. "If she had never met you she would not be in trouble!"

Jack sighed and swung his arms wide at Will. "And what do you want me to do about it, eh? She's met me an' thars not much I can do about it now so why don't you go and amuse yourself. That's a good boy."

Will glowered and stomped off. How he hated Jack sometimes!

Suddenly there was a boom and something landed feet from the ship on which Will was marching on.  
"Jack, were under attack!" He screamed. Jack looked up.

"Look, lad, if you can't stay silent I am going-" Then he caught sight of the large dark ship bearing down on their own one.

"Quick sell me yer ship." He demanded of the small, mousy man who owned the ship. The mousy person whined pitifully.  
"You'll never leave the ship alive, matey unless you sell it to us, eh?" Jack said. The man hesitated and grabbed the cash and the dove towards the little boat Jack and Will had rode in on and rowed fast to the small island a few hundred feet from his, or now Jack's ship.

Jack raced towards where the wheel was left unattended and yelled around at the crew staring at him dumbly.  
"Alright ye landlubbers, I know this is an unorthodox way to become captain but unless ye all want to die now I suggest you follow me. Bring this ship around now!"

The crew hesitated and then raced to do as he suggested. Will looked anxiously at the ship. It was to close. Jack had men at the guns now and Will could see the cannonballs race towards the ship, but fall to far. He raced to assist the gunners.

"Fire!"

Jack shouted. Once again the balls flew to far and then the other ship fired and Will could see the cannonball fly towards the main mast and hit it. Splinters flew everywhere and the mast fell. The screams were the last thing Will heard before something sharp hit him and he fell unconscious.

The first thing Luke noticed upon waking up was that he was warm. This was something he had hardly ever seemed to be since he left Tatooine for good. Tatooine….Luke looked up. He was lying on his back in the sand, the two suns beating down on him.

"Ow, ooh, I feel like bantha fell on me." He muttered rising and touching his head were his hair was matted with blood. "By Obi Wan's beard, how did I manage to get back here?" He asked.

To his surprise someone answered.

"My exact same question."

A sophisticated voice said and Luke sitting up saw a man wearing the oddest clothes staring at him.

He was bald and tall and wearing a red and black tight fitting uniform of material Luke had never seen before in his life. He had no visible weapons, but that did not mean anything.Luke's friend, Han Solo had always carried weapons and Luke had never seen them until he pulled them out to fight with, but then Han was an old hand at tricking people into believing he was defenseless and easily taken out.

"I mean you no harm. I am Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation of Planets." The man said extending a warm hand to help Luke up.

Luke watched him out of narrowed eyes. The last time he had gotten involved with a stranger he had found himself thrown into a war and became a Jedi knight. He shrugged and took the offered hand. At least this man was not wearing a hood or telling him he had to fight his father who was really a machine.

Luke found he was a foot shorter then this Picard. He rubbed the dirt off and looked past Picard to see a very odd man. Luke took a step back. Picard smiled.

"Ah, yes, this is my second officer, Commander Data. Data this is…"

"Luke Skywalker." Luke supplied. Picard smiled again and motioned Data forward to join them. Luke could not help, but watch him. He was wearing the same outfit as Jean-Luc Picard, but it was yellow as Data himself was yellow.

"Forgive me, but you don't appear to be a human."

Data raised his eyebrows at him and said in a good natured voice,

"No sir, I am an android." Luke was surprised, but before he could say anything a sword was pressed against Jean-Luc Picard's neck and a voice said harshly, "Nobody move or this one is dead."

"I am really quite sorry about William, but he is distraught over the loss of his bonnie lass."

This came from a very browned and strange looking individual who approached them with sword drawn and pointed at them. "Now, to where have you brought us and-" Here browned pirate caught sight of Data. He jumped backwards. "What in Davy Jones' name happened to you my good fellow?"

Data frowned slightly before responding,  
"Are you referring to the fact that I do not appear to be human?" The pirate wrinkled his lip and stared back.

Appearing satisfied with that non-verbal answer Data nodded and said, "I am an android."

The pirate leaned back and whispered to William who was still holding a sword to Jean-Luc Picard's neck, "Do you think he's balmy?"

Data just stood staring.

"Enough of this. I want answers and solutions, now!" Willaim cried out loud.

"Aye!" The browned pirate agreed heartily. "I'll give you my friend William Turner in exchange for safe passage back to me own home."

"Jack," William gasped at him. Jack threw out his arms.

"What, I did it once before."

Picard tried to speak now. "Please, if you will allow me to go free for a second. I am unarmed and I have no idea where I am either so if you'll just calm down I am sure we can come to some sort of pact." Jack who had been searching for any amount of rum on his person now turned around to face Picard

"Now you wouldn't be thinkin' of the blood letting, arm clasping type now would you."

A look of disgust was quickly squashed on Picard's features.

"I thought not." Jack said and went back to searching for rum.

"Please let me go." Picard said to William who was still holding his sword to his neck though his grip had loosened slightly.

Finally Will, seeming to make up his mind shoved Picard from him and glared around at the others.

"Jack, get back up here." He hissed at Jack who having found no rum had now resigned himself to pulling off his shoes in order to dump out the sand that had gathered at the bottom.

"Never a moment for peace, always having some greenhorn puppy leaping down me back at the slightest sign o' trouble." Jack muttered standing and pulling his boot back on.

Picard put out his hands placating and said,  
"Look, I am sure we can all find a way out of this together. I don't know where I am and neither do you, but there must be some sort of explanation or this."

Luke stepped forward.

"I do know where we are. Tatooine. I was born here, I could no more mistake it then I could an X-wing for an imperial starship." The others stared at him blankly and Luke felt something like dread fill him.

"You are all from somewhere else I take it."

Picard smiled at him. "I am from Earth."

Jack looked back at him.

"You know that's really interesting because you see I am from Earth to only in my Earth men don't go around wearing monkey suits." Jack said waving his hands to indicate Picard's suit.

Picard frowned. "Where I come from the men are civilized." Picard retorted irritated and abruptly ashamed at himself for getting pulled in to a useless debate.Jack grinned, but at a glare from Will spun around on his heel and tried to ignore them all.

"You say you were born here?" Picard directed at Luke who felt he was seeing far to many strangers in these last few years.

"Yes, I was born just south of here is my guess, but begging your pardon all of you, none of you appear to belong here."

Picard shook his head. "No, I am afraid we are all strangers in a strange land, forgive the referral." Picard eyed Jack who having seemed to have lost all interest in the conversation was exploring the dunes while glancing around furtively. "Some stranger then others." He added muttering.

Luke spread his arms. "If only we had some clue as to how we all got here. I was simply flying along to the surface when I lost control of the X-wing and then I found myself lying here."  
Picard nodded.  
"The only thing I can say is that I somehow have this and before, well, I did not. I don't even own rings." He showed the object he was holding in his hand, which he had been unconsciously circling on his thumb. It was a large ring, gold and polished to a high sheen that seemed glimmer in the two suns.

"May I?" Data stepping forward asked and cupped the ring in his hand when Picard handed it over with reluctance. "Hmm. It seems to be made of the soft metal gold, but it is unusually forged. Indeed I cannot tell what other components have been used in its creation." Looking up he directed his next thought to Picard. "You say you did not have this until after you came here?"

Picard nodded. "I woke up here and this was in my hand." Will, who had been silent until now stepped forward.

"How does this connect with us coming here then?"

"I am formulating a theory as we speak, gentlemen, but it is by no means perfected." Data answered.

Will shrugged as if irritated by a fly.  
"I don't care how perfect or imperfect your theories are, I just want to get home and rescue Elizabeth."

Picard smiled at him and said soothingly hoping to calm him, "My dear sir we all feel the same, but we must work together to find the answer to this riddle. I suggest we start out by finding what this ring is made of. It could help us."

Will nodded, but at that moment Jack surfaced.

"Aye, an excellent idea. I shall lead this adventure."

But Picard was shaking his head."No, sir, I think Mr. Skywalker should lead us there. He after all knows the area and the people around here."

Jack drew himself to his full height, "I think not. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I can tell you dear sir that I am far more qualified to lead an expedition that to certain death may of course lead and all."

Picard shook his head.

"Mr. Skywalker knows the terrain and you do not Mr. Sparrow." He said politely.

"Who made you admiral?" He retorted melodramatically.

"Shut up, Jack! Let, let Luke lead." Will cried fed up with the captain's attitude. Jack sniffed, but gave in with grace.

"Fine. But if by chance we are engaged in a deathly battle of certain circumstances I shall presume to lead us forth from said circumstances eh, savvy?"

Luke who had not understood anything he had said nodded.

"Fine, whatever, I don't hope to get into circumstances anyway, Captain Sparrow."

Jack bowed with a flourish of his hat.

"Then lead on mate and keep to the right side of fate I do say."

"I intend to keep on the right side." Luke muttered as he lead them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had the hardest time figuring out how to put a new one in, but thanks to some help I finally have it. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations and once again please let me know about any inconsistencies in story, characters or dialogue and if you have time let me know what you think and how I can improve. Thanks.

It was not far to the outskirts of Mos Eisley, the city Luke had grown up near to. It was weird coming here after so many years.

Even when he lived here had not come here often; he had seldom been allowed to leave the moisture farm.

As they got closer Luke quickly slowed down to walk in pace with Data who was at the back of the group.

"Here," he said giving Data his cloak.

"You should hide your face. People dislike things they don't understand and that are strange to them and you, well, you are definitely strange to them, considering you are not even living technically speaking of course."

Data looked back at Luke curiously. "I find it very odd to believe that such enmity could be produced by my just being unusual."

Luke gave him a slight bow.

"Welcome to Mos Eisley."

He answered jogging to catch up with Picard who was walking out in the front.

The others are all weird looking Luke thought.

But there was not much he could do about it beside using the Force and trying to keep them away from the natives and out of trouble, which from the looks of that Mr. Sparrow was going to be hard.

He tried though to put down ground rules before they reached the city.

"Before we reach the city I just want to make sure you all know what to do. Don't talk to any one if you can help it and avoid eye contact with natives. Most of them are criminals and cutthroats so watch yourself. Um, if someone approaches ignore them-"

"What is this, a bloody tour?

Jack coughed dramatically in the background. Luke easily mastered his initial feeling of embarrassment, (at least the war with the Sith had taught him to hide his feelings, including annoyance) and turned towards the captain.

"If you see any women and you touch them, their husbands or slave masters will cut your fingers off. And don't touch the drinks either because most of them are potent enough to knock your braids off."

Jack smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me mate, I like me women half as much as I like me rum and I like me rum half as much as I like myself so I shall not touch a singled drop of whatever you green people drink around here. As for me braids, they aren't braids their…."

Here he paused trying to find the word and Luke seeing his opportunity to exit quietly quickly headed back over to were Picard and Will were walking, both eying the other in mutual dislike

They entered Mos Eisley moments later.

Luke watched Jack cautiously hoping the man would have the sense to ignore the blue skinned woman reclining next to a nearby shop door. Jack eyed her rather cautiously as he passed and then muttered quietly,  
"Do all your wenches have three legs?" Luke smiled happy at the sight of Jack's obvious disgust and surprise.  
"No, most of them have four."  
Luke answered hiding his smile. Picard coughed gently and Luke looked at him. Picard raised his eyebrows. Luke smiled, but did not say anything more as they walked on.  
"Eh, boyo! How bout you take a ride in my cart, eh?"  
A small winged creature fluttered in front of them. Luke shook his head.  
"No, thanks, we want to walk." The creature growled irritated, but let them pass.  
"Such a friendly neighborhood."  
Jack muttered as a couple of bug eyed blue aliens gave him an eying. Luke shrugged.  
"Better then living in Hoth."

They walked a little farther, finally turning into another street.  
"The jeweler is down here."Luke said.  
The jeweler had a tiny shop that though small was packed full and Luke had to squeeze through and do his best to apologize in several languages to the various aliens, even having to stop once and pull Data from a disagreement with a particularly large and hairy individual.  
"Never disagree with those guys. They are as bad as wampa's when they get mad."  
Data frowned.  
"But, sir, if he is in the wrong, would it not make more sense for him to apologize to me." Luke shook his head.  
"No, no, here size is all that matters. If he is larger then you by three feet, you apologize to him." Data frowned again.  
"I find this passive aggression most intriguing."  
"It won't be so passive if you step on his foot again." Luke warned. Data opened his mouth to protest that the creature had stepped on his foot not the other way around and Luke quickly slipped away to where Picard stood looking a little lost.  
"If you will just bring the ring up front to the man in the apron, sir. He's a friend of mine, he will help us no matter how busy he is." Picard and Data with the silent and brooding Will behind them stepped forward to the counter.  
"Hey, Brhusu!"  
Luke called over the raucous. A large, sweaty man with a white apron turned to them.  
"Luke! What are you doing here! I thought you where still offworld down in Hoth!" Luke shook his head.  
"I came back early for some reason. Can I talk to you in private?"  
The man looked nervously around at his customers.  
"It's important."  
Luke called again. Finally the man nodded and beckoning an apprentice to take his place left his spot behind the counter to head over to where Luke and the others stood.  
"Here, we will go to my workshop. These guys with you?"  
Brhusu asked motioning a large hand at the others.  
Luke nodded. Brhusu raised his eyebrows and led them through into his workshop.  
"So, what appears to be the problem master Luke?"  
Brhusu asked. Luke motioned for Picard to give him the ring and he did so, slowly. Luke finally had to grab the ring from his hand and when he did so cried out and dropped it, holding his hurt hand.  
"What is wrong?" Picard asked bending to look at Luke's hand.  
"I, well, I just suddenly felt this disturbance, in the Force as if this thing was almost like a Siths object."  
Picard stared at him blankly, but Brhusu clenched his fist and looked worried.  
"Sith, eh?"  
Will pushed forward to stand between Luke and the others.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Luke eyed him cautiously and then replied slowly and quietly.  
"Well, the Force is an energy that surrounds us all. We all belong to it. Some of us learn to use it such as myself. Keep it quiet, but I am a Jedi knight and the Sith-"  
Jack popped up.  
"Quiet? Keep what quiet? Rum? What is this Jedi nonsense matey?"  
Brhusu glared at him.  
"What type of sand crawlers whelp are you? Do you not know when to hold your tongue you insolent pup?"  
Jack looked affronted.  
"I'll tell you what you-"  
Will cut him off quickly. "Please Jack, just let the man tell us what this Sith thing is."  
To everyone's relief Jack turned away and complained audibly to himself instead leaving them to finish discussing the ring and Sith. Luke tried a weak smile,  
"Well, as I was saying a Sith is a dark Jedi knight. One who follows the dark path. We defeated the last one fifteen years ago, but this could be a left over object, something imbued with the left over malice. It seems to have some influence over us or at least over me." Picard nodded.  
"Very well, Mr. Data would you be so kind as to carry the ring. It seems not to affect you in anyway." Data nodded.  
"That is a logical assumption, captain. I do not have the same emotional pathways that could be affected by anything the ring exudes and therefore am-."  
"That's enough Mr. Data. Just kindly get the ring." Picard interrupted.  
Data stopped mid-sentence and quite complacently bent down and picked up the ring.  
"Brhusu would take a look at it, Mr. er Data can hold it for you." Luke said.  
Brhusu nodded and jerked his head for Data to follow him who carried the ring cupped in two hands.  
"Here comes the bride all dressed in white."  
Picard muttered softly. Data turned back to look at him."I am sorry sir?" Picard shook his head.  
"Nothing. Continue."  
Data confused, but obedient followed Brhusu to the long metal table.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it is taking forever to get to the next chapter. This one will most likely be re-edited. If there is anything you want to suggest I change fell free to let me know as I am unsure about this chapter anyway.

"Hmmmm."

There was a long awkward pause as Brhusu inspected the ring. Data stood comfortably peering down at Brhusu with interest and the rest of the group tried to appear just as comfortable.

Will and Picard still eyed each other, mistrust and dislike equally spaced between them. Jack, ignoring everything and everyone peered about curiously and complained at intervals about there being no rum.

Luke did his best to keep an eye on him, using the Force only once to persuade Jack from leaving in search of a drink.

"I have never seen anything like it." Brhusu said finally looking up. The others started to move forward. "No, no, stay back. It's powerful. It has writing on it in a strange tongue when you look at it under the light. It is very different from any ring I have ever seen. I don't think it is even from this world."

There was a scoff from the back. "Well, mate if you haven't noticed, none of us other than your straw haired friend are from your charming little world."

Brhusu looked angrily at him and raised a threatening large fist, but Picard stepped between them and said quietly, "Come now gentlemen, fighting won't solve anything."

Brhusu growled a few threats Luke did not translate and turned back to the ring while Jack shrugged and turned to punch Will in the shoulder.

"Come on mate, lets leave this jerry rigged group and go out and find yer bonnie lass, eh? Should'nt be to hard in a small world like this."

Will hesitated and then shook his head. "We don't know the lay of the land Jack. We would just wind up in trouble and that wouldn't help Elizabeth anymore then staying here. Besides we don't even know where we are."

Jack peered at him. "Well, you don't look different, but I could swear the William I know is not here."

Will shrugged, irritated. "I am not fool enough to go off with you when you have no idea what your even doing Jack." He told him.

Jack shrugged and made as if to march out the door when quite suddenly someone else marched in. The stranger was very large and furry and growled menacingly when Jack walked into his stomach. "Arwnnnn!" The beast cried.

"Chewie! Would you move, I can't see!" The muffled voice came from behind the beast and suddenly Luke jumped up with a great cry. "Chewbacca! Han Solo! Oh, its so good to see you!"

There was a snort from behind the creature called Chewbacca. "Good to see you to, kid, except I can't see you."

Chewbacca gave a great yawn and suddenly moved aside allowing a tall, bedraggled man to come through. "You know, for once I have to agree with Leia; you are like a walking carpet."

The creature yawned impressively in return and ignored the man.

"Hey, kid, how you doin'? I didn't except you back from Hoth for the next two months, but then I heard the commotion in here and figured I would pop in. Just in case it was you at the center of trouble again."

Luke smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I am very glad to see you. I am in fact in the midst of trouble." Luke responded.

Solo glanced around the room and touched his gun holster. "Would you like me to take care of them for you?"

Luke shook his head. "No, no, these are, well, acquaintances. We are all in a fix you see."

Han Solo glared around the room. "What sorta trouble?"

Luke shrugged. "These people aren't from this galaxy. Indeed I do not even know where they came from."

At this Picard stepped forward with a genial smile on his face. Han Solo's hand rested on his gun. "I mean you no harm. I am Jean-Luc Picard. I am from Earth in the Milkyway Galaxy. I represent the Federation of Planets. My officer, Commander Data and I seem to have been thrown here by some strange force."

Han Solo's eyebrows were rising. "Look, I don't know where you or your green alien friend came from, but I don't think I want to get messed up with this. Seems to me you've all had a few to many drinks at the bar."

At this point Data who was very properly confused interrupted to correct him. "Excuse me, sir, but I just wanted to correct you. My coloring is actually considered yellow and I as am incapable of having a drink-"

"That will do, Mr. Data." Han Solo was staring at Data and Picard prudently stopped the android before he said anything that would really land them in trouble.

Picard sighed. "This is explainable, I assure you."

Han Solo put his hand threatingly on his blaster. "It had better be." He growled glaring at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke hurriedly stepped forward. "Han, none of us have so much as touched a drop, honestly." Luke ruined his earnest statement though by throwing a glance over at Jack Sparrow who was poking his finger into an empty wine jug.

Han Solo's lips curled at the sight, but left his attention on Luke. "So you're saying that you all suddenly just appeared here from other planets?" Han asked critically and Luke did not miss the cynical lilt to his voice, but nodded anyway.

"No, no. We didn't just appear here. I was in the middle of a battle and had just fallen unconscious when I was yanked to this place." Will pointed out before turning and looking thoughtfully at Luke. "Yes, yes, you were also unconscious when you were thrown here, were you not?"

Luke nodded his head shortly.

"And you, Captain?" Will asked turning with a slight bit of reluctance to Picard. Picard pondered Will's words and then nodded ignoring Will's reluctance.

"Yes, I believe I to was unconscious, but my second officer is an android. He is incapable of becoming unconscious."

Data stepped forward at this point and said carefully, "I have put some thought to this fact, Captain and have formulated the theory that I was somehow turned off briefly, indeed I believe I was hit by something and deactivated temporarily."

Picard looked at him. "A rather well placed _thing_, Mr. Data, if it managed to deactivate you. Are sure you could have been deactivated by some thrown thing?"

Data frowned a little helplessly and said, "I am not sure, Captain, how it came about."

"Hmmm. And you Mr. Sparrow?" Picard asked carefully storing away the fact before turning to Jack who stood peering at the shelves and tools. "Mr. Sparrow?" Picard asked again when Jack did not turn.

"Captain." Jack interjected facing him. "Bloody well forgotten. I think I was hit something, but I can't recall quite. I was slightly busy at the time."

"I see." Picard said slowly and a touch disapprovingly. If Jack had been aboard his ship he would have damn well remembered whether he was busy or not! Why on Earth did people always forget the things that mattered! Pirates! Picard stifled these thoughts ruthlessly and looked towards the disbelieving Han and said politely, "I think we have established we were all unconscious when we were thrown here, but I don't understand how this all connects with us coming here. It seems to be the only fact we have in common though. Any thoughts you may have would be welcomed Mr. Solo." Picard added politely.

Han Solo grimaced at him. "I don't have any more idea than a Wampa does and don't call me 'sir'."

There was a pause of silence then only interrupted by muttered comments from Jack on the state of peoples clothing on this bloody strange planet. Suddenly Luke jumped as Picard gave a quick laugh. Data peered over at him as if wondering what ailed him and Han raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

Picard smiled slightly replying, "I was just thinking about the book 'Lord of the Rings.' Silly, I know, but I could not help, but think that the main character, Frodo, carried a ring around with writing on it to and, well, had a band of people with him much like I have with me."

There was silence while all eyes turned to look blankly at Picard. Clearly, no one had even heard of the "Lord of the Rings."

After a few moments though Data's face lit up in comprehension and he spoke up suddenly, "Ah, yes. If I am correct, Captain, you are referring to the story by J.R.R. Tolkien. The tale of a, a hobbit who destroys a ring.Sir, is it not true that in the book the ring connects the, the hobbit to the, the nagul, nazgoo, nazgul by its power. Sir, it has occurred to me that what you have said may be more accurate then you think. I have been accessing my files on this subject as we speak and have found that the character called Frodo did indeed seem to sink into a sort of unconsciousness when he touched this ring and this drew the, na-nazgul to him."

Picard frowned at him. "Are you saying, Data that you think I somehow drew people to me when we all became unconscious because I was holding this ring? But how did we end up here?"

The others were staring at them rather blankly, but Data nodded. "That may be the case sir. You said you did not have this ring until you fell unconscious?" Picard nodded. "Perhaps, sir, it was programmed to take you to this spot." Data continued.

Picard frowned at him. "What are you saying, Data?"

Data met his clear blue eyes with his own yellow ones and responded, "I think, sir, we were given this ring by enemies and the only ones nearby to give it to us were the Cardassians. They could have programmed the ring to, to _kidnap_ us."

Picard let out a long breath. "That is a large leap of logic, Mr. Data. You are saying the Cardassians programmed this ring to take us and the others here and then somehow beamed this, this ring aboard the "Enterprise" and then fired on us to knock us unconscious? That sounds rather unlikely."

Data shook his dark haired head. "Not precisely, sir. I, I do not believe it was the Cardassians-" Picard shot him a look. Data backtracked quickly. "I mean Captain, I do not believe it was our _enemies_ intention to take the others, but somehow when we were all unconscious it trapped us and pulled us here."

"Your theory seems very shaky Mr. Data. It does not make any sense." Picard said who was pacing now. "Why? Why here? And why me?"

This timeless question would remain unanswered for just at that moment Jack interrupted with alacrity saying,"My your planet really does have some hideous people on it. Why in the gods name would someone want to look like that."

The others crowded around to see through the dirty window what Jack was so pointedly staring at.

Picard let out a gasp.

"My god, that looks just like the nazgul. How in the world-"


End file.
